


Consequences

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, F/F, Fisting, Hermione and Ginny think it's Luna, Infidelity, Mind Control, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Object Insertion, Pansy is Polyjuiced into Luna, Polyjuice Potion, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both agreed without realizing the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Non Con Comment Meme at LJ.

The silver hoops glow in the candlelight. Luna leans down to adjust them, wanting the dangling charm to hang perfectly. Ginny whimpers as the metal tugs on her hard nipples, and Luna smiles before she pats Ginny’s breasts. Then she turns to Hermione, who is waiting for her. She picks up a simple copper bar, liking the contrast of the metal against Hermione’s pale areolas. The sharp end pierces the skin of Hermione’s nipple, the resounding cry of pain making Luna flush pleasantly. 

“Tsk tsk, Hermione,” she scolds. “Be still or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Luna, please stop,” Ginny whispers, brown eyes wide as Luna finishes piercing Hermione’s left nipple. She picks up the second copper bar and rubs it over Hermione’s hardened nub.

“She’s so responsive. No wonder you enjoy her so much, Gin.” She curls her tongue into the corner of her mouth as she focuses on piercing the remaining nipple. When she’s finished, she admires her handiwork, tweaking Hermione’s nipples and watching the copper shake as her large breast bounces.

“You can’t do this, Luna,” Hermione murmurs, a droplet of sweat dripping down her neck.

Luna smiles. “Why ever not? You both agreed. If you didn’t want to face the consequences of your actions, you should have avoided being caught. Now bend over. I’d like to see your bum.”

Hermione looks at Ginny, and Luna thinks she might resist, but she just sighs and turns around, bending over and showing off her firm bum. Luna reaches out to slap it, watching it pinken so prettily. She spanks her again, admiring the way her flesh changes color and jiggles.

“Ginny, come here.” Luna runs her fingers over Hermione’s pretty cunny, stroking it until it wettens, then she drags her fingers over her arsehole. Ginny crawls over to her, kneeling by her feet. “Who started it?”

Ginny blushes and ducks her head. “I did. You shouldn’t be doing this, Luna. We don’t want our husbands to know, but you can’t treat us this way.”

“You’re both so silly. I can, and I will,” she says, tweaking Ginny’s nose. “Now lay back and spread your legs. There’s a good girl. Look at that pretty cunny, Hermione. Show me how you lick her.”

Hermione kneels on the floor between Ginny’s legs and starts licking her. Luna strokes her back and presses a finger into her arse while watching. Ginny’s breasts aren’t very big, but they’re shaking as she starts pressing down against Hermione’s face. Luna reaches over to pick up a vase from her table. She removes the flowers before handing it to Hermione.

“Use this on her.” Luna smiles as she watches Hermione’s hands shake as she takes the thick vase. Ginny is trying to get up, so Luna waves her wand to bind her in place. “I want her to take it all, Hermione.”

“No. I don’t know what’s going on with you, Luna, but you can’t keep doing this,” Hermione says, trying to stand. Luna has her wand ready, and she whispers the words needed to make Hermione do her bidding. She watches in fascination as Hermione tries to fight the curse, but even she isn’t strong enough.

“Fuck her with the vase, Hermione.” Luna licks her lips as Hermione obeys. She presses the base of the thick vase against the wet cunt lips, and Ginny cries out as it stretches her open. She watches as it goes deeper and deeper, Ginny’s pretty little cunt not so pretty now that it’s being stretched so wide around the glass.

Luna kneels behind Hermione, stroking her cunt with one finger then another. Hermione spreads her legs upon Luna’s command, and she pushes back on her fingers. Soon, she has four moving in and out of that tight cunt. When she adds her thumb, Hermione’s head snaps up, and she starts to thrash around as Luna fucks her with her fist.

By the time Luna is pulling her robes back on, Ginny’s cunt is gaping open from where she took two fists, and Hermione’s arse is loose from where it clenched around Luna’s wrist. There are marks on them from the spankings and whip she used, the handle of it still hanging out of Hermione’s cunt. Their breasts are bound tightly with leather, the jewelry on their nipples still in place. They’re bound together with their faces in each other’s cunts, and she’s pushes candles into their arseholes.

Perfect.

“I’ll be back later to let you go, and we can continue playing,” she says, laughing as she leaves the room. She’s cut it close, barely making it out of the house before her long blonde hair slowly shortens and darkens until it’s black. With each step, Luna disappears until Pansy reaches the sidewalk. She smirks as she tidies her robe before apparating away. She has some shopping to do before returning to her two new slaves, knowing she needs several new toys to enjoy with them. Oh the fun they’re going to have together. 

She can’t wait to play with them again.

End


End file.
